How could you forget it?
by Nina-osp
Summary: É claro! Como fora tão ingênuo a ponto de não pensar nisso antes? Algo precisava ser feito! .:BrasilxArgentina:. Para a Hitsu-Masamune!


_Em homenagem ao aniversário da Hitsu-Masamune_

**

* * *

**

Martín suspirou pesadamente. O que ele fizera? Estaria morto se Portugal descobrisse que ele dormira com Brasil... De novo.

Riu baixinho ao imaginar o ataque de fúria e a confusão que o português iria armar ao descobrir que uma ex-colônia **espanhola** desvirtuara sua preciosa garotinha. Mesmo que Antonio não tivesse nada a ver com isso. E que Marina não fosse mais a "preciosa garotinha" de Manoel.

O loiro decidiu acabar com a enrolação e acordar de vez. Abriu os olhos azuis e encarou o teto branco do quarto da brasileira. Sentia a garota abraçada a seu torso, o hálito quente fazendo cócegas em seu peito. Apertou mais o braço que envolvia a cintura fina da morena e olhou seu rosto.

Frágil é uma boa definição para a brasileira naquele momento. Marina parecia um anjo quando dormia. O cabelo castanho caindo delicadamente no rosto e nos ombros, a testa sem uma ruga sequer (afinal, com o que deveria se preocupar naquele momento?) e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. Definitivamente ela parecia muito mais inocente do que na noite anterior.

Marina se aconchegou um pouco no abraço argentino e, preguiçosamente, levantou uma pálpebra.

-Dia... – murmurou, com a voz abafada.

-_Buenos días, hermosa! _Dormiu bem? Se bem que nós não dormimos muito esta noite... – riu o argentino, fazendo a garota corar.

-_Cala a boca, Argentina... _ – o loiro simplesmente aumentou o sorriso. – Quer descer pra tomar café? Eu acho que vou tomar um banho antes...

-Tudo bem, eu vou na frente. Daí aproveito e te faço um mate. – outro meio-sorriso travesso, típico daquele rapaz.

-Tanto faz. – ela revirou os olhos e riu. Em seguida, levantou-se (enrolada no lençol. Não é só porque Marina dormiu com Martín que ela o deixaria ver seu corpo a toda hora; ela também tinha seu orgulho!) e foi até o banheiro.

O loiro continuou sorrindo até que ouviu o barulho de água caindo. Levantou-se, colocou uma calça e desceu para preparar um belo café-da-manhã para sua "namorada".

Espera aí... Namorada?

O rapaz congelou no meio do caminho ao perceber que já saía com Brasil há meses e ainda sequer pedira pra namorar com ela. Que tipo de cara era ele, afinal?

Mas de repente lembrou por que nunca pedira pra namorar oficialmente com Marina; América. Alfred F. Jones sempre foi meio super-protetor com a amiga, e até mesmo com Canadá! _Dios_, como infernos Matthew conseguiu firmar um relacionamento com _Prusia_ sem que Gilbert fosse capturado pelo FBI realmente é um mistério...

Mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que Martín precisava, de algum jeito, conseguir a aprovação de Alfred para poder namorar Marina livremente.

...

_Mierda_...

Cerca de meia hora depois, Marina desceu as escadas de sua casa, secando o cabelo com uma toalha e vestindo nada mais do que um vestido branco extremamente simples. E, cá entre nós, é muito raro ela ficar sem a camisa da seleção brasileira.

-Martín, você fez o café? Eu to com fome! – ela exclamou, mas não obteve resposta. Estranho... O argentino sempre respondia quando ela chamava. "O que será que ele está armando?" pensou a garota.

Entrou na cozinha. A mesa estava posta, coberta por pães, geléias, pão de queijo, café, manteiga... Até o característico mate estava ali! Mas nada do loiro aparecer.

Foi até a geladeira para pegar leite e viu um bilhete colado na porta. _Para Marina_. A morena reconheceu a letra do loiro. Abriu.

_Hermosa,_

_Eu tive que sair para resolver um probleminha, não devo demorar muito. Tome seu café e vá se divertir na praia, logo logo eu volto._

_Martín_

Sorriu de canto. Depois do segundo encontro Martín lhe dera aquele apelido idiota, e ela nem sabia o que diabos significava "hermosa"!

Mas isso não importava realmente.

Sentou-se a mesa e começou a comer. Mas sua mente vagueava; onde infernos Martín teria ido?

Alfred encarou Martín, que o encarou de volta. Olhos azul safira americano contra azul elétrico argentino.

América não estava lá muito contente com o argentino; havia sido acordado às 9 e meia da manhã de um sábado pós-reunião mundial pela pessoa que menos esperava; Argentina. O que ele queria, afinal?

-O que você quer? – perguntou, no ápice de seu mal-humor.

-Quero falar sobre a Brasil. – respondeu o mais baixo. Isso certamente fez o norte-americano esquecer completamente da hora ou data, assumir um olhar preocupado e empurrar o convidado pra dentro. Afinal, quando se tratava de sua amiga do sul, ele exagerava. Sempre.

-_What just happened? Is she hurt? __That fucking Commie-bastard hurt her?-_ a avalanche de perguntas preocupadas parecia não ter fim.

-Calma! Ela está bem! Eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa... – Martín corou consideravelmente. Por mais que amasse Marina, seu orgulho detestava passar por uma situação como essa.

-Perguntar o que? – América agora o olhava com uma expressão indescritível no rosto.

-Bem... É que... Yo quiero pedir a ella para ser mi novia... – ele ficou mais vermelho que os tomates de sua antiga metrópole com essas palavras.

América revirou os olhos.

-_You woke me up at 9:30 AM just to ask me if I think that is a good idea to you to be Brazil's boyfriend?_ – ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Talvez posse melhor você ter perguntado diretamente a ela...

-_Che_, claro que não! Eu achei que seria melhor ter sua permissão do que arriscar ser seguido pelo FBI enquanto saio com ela!

-_Too late, friend_. Você já está sendo seguido. – o maior riu e apontou para a janela, onde um homem vestido de preto acenou de volta para eles. – Mas era só uma precaução. _Well_, por mim tudo bem se vocês quiserem oficializar o namoro. Mas dois avisos; Primeiro, prepare-se para a ira portuguesa. Manoel é pior do que eu quando se trata da proteção da Marina. E segundo... – ele assumiu um olhar sério e demoníaco. – Se você fizer minha _soul sister_ chorar, eu te mato. E acredite, eu tenho poder suficiente para isso.

Argentina engoliu em seco.

-P-pode deixar, Alfred. E-eu nunca faria algo para machucar a _hermosa_. – ele disse, suando frio.

-É bom. Agora saia da minha casa, eu quero dormir!

Brasil suspirou, enquanto olhava seu relógio pela décima vez naquele minuto. Martín saíra a mais de duas horas, e sem nenhuma explicação sequer. _Devo estar ficando neurótica_, pensou.

Afastou o argentino da mente e olhou para o vasto oceano que se estendia a sua frente. Tinha que admitir, a vista das praias do Rio de Janeiro – o _seu _Rio de Janeiro, e não daquele pirralho mimado que personificava o estado – era extremamente calmante. Não havia nada que ela amasse mais do que o som suave das ondas, a brisa marítima acariciando seu rosto e o cheiro de água salgada. Bem, nada exceto futebol. Ela era brasileira, afinal de contas!

Ouviu alguém se aproximar, viu uma sombra a seus pés e sentiu duas mãos obstruindo sal visão. Virou-se e encontrou o par de olhos azuis que tanto amava.

-_Hola, hermosa_. – ele sorriu.

-Por que demorou tanto? – ela fingiu estar emburrada.

-Eu te disse, não? _Che_, você é tão problemática! – Martín sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Problemática não; neurótica. É completamente diferente. – ela se defendeu. – Mas que assuntos urgentes eram esses, que não podiam nem esperar até depois do café?

-Eu tive que ir até os EUA. Sabe, conversar com o Alfred. – ele desviou os olhos para o vasto oceano à sua frente.

-O que você foi falar com o Alfie? – a tensão da voz da brasileira era palpável. O que ele fora falar com seu amigo, afinal? E o que Alfred respondeu? Deus sabia como aquele americano podia ser super-protetor quando queria.

-Nada demais. Só fui pedir a ele uma coisa. – ele respondeu. Tomando cuidado para que a morena não percebesse, enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e de lá tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo preto.

-_República da Argentina, o que você foi pedir aos Estados Unidos da América?_ – o desespero era tanto que ela passou para português sem nem perceber. Ao ver a incompreensão no rosto do louro, traduziu a pergunta para inglês.

-Fui pedir a ele permissão para te namorar. – ele disparou, corando um pouco e estendendo a caixinha para a morena. – _Brasil, queres ser mi novia?_

Era um anel, claro. Ouro, com uma pequena safira no meio. E atraiu toda a atenção de imediato, deixando Brasil quase sem fôlego o suficiente para murmurar um "sim, é claro, seu idiota!" e pular em cima do namorado.

E eles se beijaram. Lógico. Toda história romântica tem que terminar com um beijo do casal principal. E este foi daqueles dignos de cinema. De tirar o fôlego, como diria México.

Ah, Marina mal via a hora de contar para María! E para Bielorrússia, e Ucrânia, e Seychelles, e Liechtenstein... Pensando bem, ela queria contar pro mundo todo!

Se separaram e ficaram ali, abraçados, um olhando para os olhos do outro. Castanho-chocolate versus azul-elétrico.

Até que Marina riu e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Martín.

-Qual é a graça? – o rapaz perguntou, se deitando na areia fofa da praia e levando a garota consigo.

-Nada não. É só que você fica fofo quando tá vermelho. – ela provocou, beijando a bochecha do namorado.

Ah, era tão bom pensar nessa palavra! Namorado. Na-mo-ra-do. N-a-m-o-r-a-d-o. Uma palavra, quatro sílabas e oito letras.

-Ah, _cállate_! Você só diz isso por que nunca se viu dormindo... – ele riu também, e olhou novamente nos olhos da namorada, que agora se deitava em cima de seu peito.

-Então quer dizer que eu sou fofa? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você tem a ousadia de dizer isso depois do que eu fiz ontem à noite? – ela sorriu maliciosamente, mas não esperou resposta. Tomou os lábios argentinos com os seus e invadiu a boca dele com a língua, ávida por mais.

Bem, ficamos por aqui, pessoal. O que aconteceu depois é outra história, que talvez chegue a ser contada caso a autora seja abençoada com o dom de escrever hentai que presta.

Até a próxima, amigos!

* * *

WEE

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SUPER-HIPER-MEGA-ULTRA-BLASTER-MASTER-ADVANCED-PLUS ATRASADO, HITSU-CHAN!8DD

Taí sua fic-presente que eu te prometi ^^ Pelo menos eu acabei antes do MEU niver x.x

Que, caso os queridos leitores queiram se lembrar, é sexta que vem dia 3 de setembro 8D /apanha

Enfim, tá minúscula, mas eu espero que você goste, Hitsu-chan! ^^ BrasilxArgentina, como prometido.

Kissus!;*


End file.
